Once Upon a Time
by Pocket Rainbow
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, as a six year old Bel is wondering in his castle, he finds a baby in a cradle. And unknowingly falls head over heels in love.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone ^^ so! It's time for another BelxFran except this time it's a multichapter, =D this is just the prologue ^^

**Dedicated to: Voltrix Zee Horo and StalkPatrol, because you guys are awesome and you helped me spawn this thing ^^**

**Disclaimer: Because it would be called Katekyo Hitman Re_p_orn if it was mine. **

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away. There lived a righteous king and his beautiful queen, they had been betrothed at birth, and had fallen in love throughout the years, they dreamed of having children; they would be the most wonderful children the kingdom had ever seen. Alas, it seemed their wish could not be granted. Saddened by the idea of never having children to raise and cherish, the queen left the castle to find the wizard that lived on the side of the mountain. He granted her wish, saying she would soon find herself with-child, but that she would pay the consequences for resorting to magic to create life. The queen returned to the castle, and it was soon announced throughout the kingdom that the queen was expecting a child.

Nine months had passed, and today was a day of celebration, snow was falling outside, and trees were decorated in gold and red as, on this 25th day of December people offered gifts to their loved ones. The queen had long forgotten the wizard's warning and the kingdom was buzzing in excitement as faint crying could be heard in the castle, a newborn's crying to be precise "Two wonderful boys! Oh, Edmond! Isn't this magical!?" The queen asked her husband in wonder. "This, is the best gift we could ever hope for." said the king. A big banquet was held in honor of the two new arrivals in the royal family, and laughter and joy rang throughout the air, on this night, the 25th night, of December.

**A.N: So this is Bel and Fran's life story sort of. It starts off from when Bel is born until I don't know yet. I won't go into too much detail about Fran, but I'll leave enough hints for people to understand slightly. (Hopefully anyway lol)**

**Also, I don't know if I should make it AU (as in they have semi-normal lives and aren't in the Varia- as in they go to school and reek havoc) or to keep the original storyline. What do you think? I've tried to make sure that I can do either ^^ **

**Constructive criticism is welcome ^^**


	2. You always steal my toys

Yay for fast updates?! This is probably a one time thing though ^^ it'll probably take a few days for me to update again, unless I wake up in the morning and the plot bunnies decide they want to munch on my brain (again).

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter, this little servant is feeling lazy.**

**Warnings: Baby slaughtering? Well, not really but it's kinda implied ^^**

Many a nights and days, had come and gone, in this peaceful kingdom, somewhere far far away.

"Master Bel! Master Rasiel! Please stop that!" well, maybe not _so_ peaceful. Two identical children, with the exception of their clothing, no older than four, eyes hidden by long blonde hair, could both be seen pushing away from the other, as both tried to hold their ground, unwilling, no, _refusing_ to submit to the other. They were separated by their nanny, and they stuck their tongues out at each other and promptly ran off in opposite directions. "Master Raziel! Master Bel! Please come back! It will soon be time to go and see their Majesties!" the nanny yelled after them. Sighing, because it was always like this, she ran off after the elder twin, Raziel, and would go and catch Bel later.

Bel had slowed to a walk, and was currently strolling down one of the many hallways, trying to find something to pass the time until the nanny came to find him. He was stopped in his train of thought however, when he saw a tall old man with long white hair. Bel blinked innocently up at the man, not that he could see it. "Who are you? I've never seen you around, and I am the prince of this castle, I know everyone." The man was taken aback slightly, not used to being addressed like that by children. "I am but the devil, coming to take my end of a deal." he replied, before swiftly walking down the hallway, leaving a confused prince in his wake.

Tragedy spread throughout the kingdom as news of the queen being taken away by some cruel twist of fate was heard. The king had followed his beloved soon after, they said he had died of heartbreak, leaving their two sons and the kingdom in the care of their most trusted advisers.

Once again, days had passed in the beautiful kingdom somewhere far far away, and it had been two years since the king and queen had been ripped away. The now six year old twins had remained identical, except that now, they both wore constant grins which rivaled that of a cat who had eaten the canary. Most people had become afraid of them, after-all who wouldn't when they started to play with knives (throwing them at each other) and laughing in a rather... scary way.

Belphegor was currently wondering round the castle, bored out of his mind; his twin had been taken away to practice 'princely' activities, for he was to become the king. Bel clenched his fists 'Che, why would an idiot like him be king? _I_ am the true heir to the throne, not that incapable Raziel.' growling to himself slightly Bel entered a room, he had yet to explore, wondering what could be in here. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anything interesting, other than the usual over-expensive decoration, until his eyes found a cradle, and he grinned evilly, the reason: there weren't any babies in the castle, because they had all been mysteriously killed, and the princes had laughed and said "It's not like they're useful, all they do is annoy me with their constant crying." It had then been decided that children younger than two years old were not to be in the castle. 'Ushishishi~silly peasants."Bel approached the cradle and peered in, already taking one of his knives out of his pocket. What he saw made his breathe hitch, his eyes widen and his grin leave. There, in the cradle, was a baby, but it wasn't _just_ a baby, it had tiny little hands and skin that looked like silk, a small tuft of green hair was on it's head, and when it opened it's eyes to stare up at Bel, the blonde dropped his knife. Two large green eyes were staring up at him in curiosity. And then, he let out a "Bah!" and giggled, reaching his hand up, trying to reach Bel. The young prince had never understood people who squealed at children, saying they were adorable; they disgusted him, with those annoying cries and "I wants" but now he thought maybe he understood a bit better, because never in his lifetime had he seen anything so "...Cute." He whispered, reaching into the cradle and the toddler grabbed his hand, grinning, and giggling even louder. Bel never realized he had a soft smile on his face.

Later, Bel had told the servants in the castle that he wanted that room locked and that he wanted the key. Everyone had panicked, until someone said that the child was fine, and they seemed intrigued that the young prince had wanted the door locked. "Maybe... he doesn't want his brother getting in?" a young maid with green eyes whispered to herself softly. The prince's orders were absolute, and he was given the key to the room. Bel returned to the room with the cradle that contained the green eyed angel almost everyday, he talked to him and watched him play with some toys he had bought along for the child. "His name is Fran." A young maid whom he had just crossed in the hallway had said one day. "Ushishishi~ who gave you permission to speak to the prince so openly?" "I was not speaking to you, my prince, I apologize." She then bowed to him closing her green eyes and left the prince standing in the hallway, feeling slightly annoyed for reacting, when usually he paid no mind to others talking around him.

The months passed and the now seven year old Bel came to visit Fran regularly. Until one day, when Bel walked down the hallway his usual grin in place, and upon arriving in front of the door found it open, his grin immediately being replaced by a frown. He entered the room slowly, hoping his brother hadn't decided to follow him and had found Fran. Upon seeing that the room was empty Bel relaxed slightly and approached the cradle "Fran?" He called "Little froggy." It had been the nickname Bel had found for the toddler when he hadn't known his name. Bel's unseen eyes widened under his layers of hair as he saw that the cradle was empty. 'Calm down, it's nothing, he was probably just taken out for a walk or something, what am I doing anyway?! I'm not worried about a stupid baby! Although it _is_ the first time he isn't here, and I've often come at this time, I'll just come back later, and I'm not worried!' It was sometimes hard to believe Bel was still only seven, although, he _is_ a prince after-all, a genius one at that.

Later that day, as Bel and his twin were having their princely dinner, Bel was, to put it lightly, cranky. His little frog hadn't been there when he had come back the six other times. He wasn't worried. His grin was slightly forced and if you looked closely you would be able to see the light twitch hidden slightly by his hair, just under where his eye should be. Rasiel had obviously noticed because his grin widened "Shesheshe, what's wrong little brother you look upset." The twitch became more visible. "Ushishi~ I'm not upset, I'm just annoyed that a prince like me has to share a table with scum like you." Rasiel's grin was untouched "Shesheshe, well, I think this should cheer you up." Bel looked up from his dinner, slightly skeptical even though his grin remained. "I found a child today, shesheshe~ Obviously I got rid of it, it's annoying having babies crying in the castle, it's bad for a prince to be disturbed." There was a loud screech as Bel rose from his chair at such a speed that it scrapped on the floor and toppled over. His grin had become maniacal. "Hoo? Did you now? Brother?" If Rasiel was taken aback by the fact that Bel had suddenly called him brother after seven years, he didn't show it. "Shesheshe, yes, I'm sorry if you wanted to get rid of it instead, but I just couldn't resist, shesheshe~"

That night, Rasiel went to bed with a black eye. And Bel's mind had started working overtime. He had never really attacked his brother with the intent of actually killing him, sure he hated him and wouldn't miss him if he died. But he had never bothered to do the dirty work of a measly peasant by trying to get rid of him. But now, now that his little frog had been taken away from him, Bel was upset, yes he would admit it, because his source of entertainment had been taken away from him, by none other than the person he hated the most, and who always took _everything_ away from him.

And from that day onwards, whenever Bel attacked his brother, it was with the intent to kill.

**A.N: I'd like to thank my ever wonderful idol and master Voltrix, for pointing out the fact that Rasiel was spelt with an 's' not a 'z' lol. I'd also like to thank Satii-de-Sange for being my first reviewer and saying she found my story interesting ^^ I hope you still like it ^^ **

**Tips, and criticism is appreciated ^^ Have a nice day/morning/afternoon/night/something **


	3. The flamboyant pedophile

I'm kind of an idiot sometimes lol. So my beloved master Voltrix wanted an AU so I'm obeying his orders. And as I was writing I suddenly realised, 'wait, they're like, 6/7 years apart OAO' so I panicked, and went back and edited the previous chapter so that when they meet Bel is actually SIX and Fran is about one-ish so they only have 4/5 years difference lol. I've also decided to tweak the school system because: 1: I have NO idea how other school systems work, I know for a fact that the french schooling system is quite different from anywhere else. and 2) Because I can keep Squalo and Xanxus in there. =w=

Also! I'm sorry people! Bel was actually born on the 22nd of December (I was close! lol) but I'm not going to change it. I just thought I'd let you know, and that way no one will flame me for being an idiot T-T

**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman! Reborn, Tsuna would be the ultimate uke andall his guardians would be fighting futilely for his attention while Spanner swept him off his feet and had his way with him, Fran would also be walking with a constant limp thanks to our most beloved prince. Now, does any of this happen? No? Well then. **

**Warnings: A _bit_of gore, because Bel his insane, and I'm a scaredy cat.**

* * *

Three years had passed since Bel's little frog had been taken away from him. And the one to blame was still alive, but that was what Bel had wanted, he had spent the last three years training, purposely loosing to his brother all the time, making sure he felt superior and underestimating him. Because, Bel was actually _a lot_stronger than Rasiel. He'd spent the last three years plotting his brothers demise, andhe had it all planned, out; he would grindMonkshood roots into his food, his brother loved those flowers, Bel found a sick pleasure in thinking that it was going be the flower Rasiel liked the most that would be the end of him, and if the poison hadn't finished him off within a couple of hours, Bel would simply end his misery for him - wasn't he _nice_? - and because he thought screaming was troublesome, he would simply kill the rest of the castlealong with his brother. As Bel was walking down an all too familiar hallway, past the door that was now left constantly open, his manic grin still in place, the blond was starting to find resemblances between his plan andthe story of 'Sleeping Beauty' he had heard all those years ago. Bel let out a small giggle at that "Ushishi~ except this time it will be sleeping ugly, and she won't ever wake up, ushishishi." He carried on down the hallway, turning to go down into the kitchen, upon entering he told the cooks to leave the castle. "B-but! Your Highness!" Bel's grin turned into a glare "Leave." Was all he had to say before all people in the premises left the kitchen, ran to their quarters, grabbed some bags and _ran_. "Ushishishi" the prince's grin had returned full force as he approached the cocoa that had been prepared for the elder twin. Pulling a bag, containing some kind root, out of his pocket, he grabbed a grinder from the counter and proceeded to grin the root, before pouring it into his brothers mug. He grabbed a nearby spoon and stirred making sure nothing could be seen. He then left the kitchen, the mug of poisonous chocolate in his hand, as he passed a maid in the hallways, he gave her the mug and told her to give it to his identical opposite, knowing full well that Rasielwould never accept any kind of food or drink he would offer. As he watched her leave, it was a surprising feat that his face hadn't split in half from the grin he was sporting.

He stood there, admiring his work of art, blood dripping from the knife he held in his hand, practically covered with blood from head to toe, the tiara he wore on his head reflecting the dim light eerily. He hadn't followed his plan word to word, he didn't actually plan on 'playing' with his brother before killing him, but he hadn't been able to resist. Grinning once more he left the room "Ushishishi! Sleep tight, big brother." Leaving the barely recognizable cut up corpse of his brother laying on the bed, for all to see.

Bel left his room, having gone to change and get some clean clothes. As much as he enjoyed the sight and smell of his kins blood on him, he didn't think it would go unnoticed. Stepping over the many corpses, Bel made his way outside into the village, hailing a cab, handing over a large amount of money to the driver and saying "Drive." As the cab driver drove off, trying to hide his fear of this young boy, the said young boy watched as he drove away from his kingdom. He grinned to himself again; it would take at least a couple of days before someone in the village noticed the lack of activity in the castle, or complained about the smell.

'Maybe I should have thought this part through a bit.' Was what was currently running through the blond's mind as he stood on the curb of some town. Bel hadn't actually thought of where he'd go and what he'd do once he'd killed everyone and left his kingdom. Sure, he was a prince, but in this era kings and queens had been replaced by presidents and governments. So he couldn't just walk into the nearest place and simply show his tiara. He was so busy walking along the curb, his mind working overtime, that he didn't notice the man that had just left a nearby shop and was now staring at him.

Bel took a sudden turn and found himself in an alleyway, with a dead-end. Grumbling slightly the prince turned around andwas assaulted by a mad-man "Aren't you just the cutest!?" Was squealed in his ear as he tried desperately to break free from the bear hug he'd just been taken prisoner to. "Get off of me you peasant! This is no way to treat a prince!" At that the pedophile let go and straightened, staring down at the blond through red rimmed sunglasses.

After a lot of squealing and swaying from the man and yelling and struggling from the blond, they were both sat in a booth at a nearby coffee shop. The man, who had presented himself as Lussuria, had very short hair, with the exception of long a bright green fringe to the side, he was wearing red rimmed sunglasses, a white shirt with a black tie and black pants, as well as a long black leather coat with red feathers around the neckline. In other words, he looked... _flamboyant, _to say the least. "So little prince! What brings you to our humble town of Traverse?" Lussuria asked "Che, I just told the cab driver to take me somewhere and he dropped me off here." Bel was half glaring half pouting at the man sitting across from him "So where are you going to stay darling?" Damn, that annoying voice of his was grating on the blond's nerves, it was high pitched and he tended to drag out the vowels when he spoke. "I'm not staying anywhere." And why, was he, a prince, answering this man's questions? Oh, right, the bear hug. "Oh! So you'll be going back to your kingdom tonight then?" "No. I didn't kill them all and leave just so I could go back a few hours later you stupid pedo." Lussuria either didn't hear the 'pedo' comment, ignored it, or was used to it. The prince chose the latter. He gasped "That's not very nice you know Bel-chan! Killing people is a crime. And if you want somewhere to stay, you're welcome at my house, there are a couple of children there you could be friends with" And Lussuria grinned at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer along the lines of 'Yay! Thank you mama-Luss! Please take me home so we can bond!' the answer he received instead was a grin and "Ushishi, and why would I want to stay with _you_?" Unfazed by the disturbing grin Lussuria answered "Well darling, for one you have no where to stay. You don't appear to have any money. And though you are a prince, you're still a child."

And so, after much convincing (and begging) from Lussuria, and a lot of grumbling (and pouting) from Bel, the two males walked up the front garden of a mansion "I thought you said you had a house?" Bel inquired. Lussuria giggled to this and said "Well, I thought it would be house sized to you after living in that castleof yours for so long." "True, but don't go around telling people you have a house, when in all actuality it's a mansion." Bel grumbled slightly. Lussuria just grinned "My apologies your highness!" The twitched, glared at the flamboyant man, and let out a sigh, knowing it was futile to even _try _telling this man anything.

They entered through the front door Lussuria yelling "I'm home~" and a loud crash ensued, with loud thumping noises, indicating someone was rushing down the stairs, and then "VOIIIIIII!!! Lussuriaaa! You're late! Xanxus is bitching about being hungry!" a boy of about twelve with long silvery white hair and scary gray eyes ran into the entry hall "Squalo! Watch your mouth! And we have a guest who will be staying with us from now on! So take good care of him while I go cook something~!" At that, Lussuria left the two boys standing there staring (more like glaring) at each other "Voi! What's your name, kid?" Bel was quick to snap back "I'm no more a kid than you, idiot, and I am prince Belphegor." The silver haired boy stared for a moment before "BWAHAHAHAHA! I like you, kid! My name's Squalo. How old are you?" Bel's grin finally returned "I told you I'm no more a kid than you, and I am ten years old." The bickering and questioning continued, until Lussuria called them for dinner, where Bel met Xanxus, a scary boy who had red eyes and seemed relatively lazy, he was also twelve. Bel was enrolled into school by Lussuria where he excelled, and scared all the other children. He found he actually enjoyed his time spent with Lussuria, Squalo and Xanxus, even though he would never admit it.

He graduated into high school, where Squalo and Xanxus studied and where Lussuria worked as an English teacher. Still though, even though he felt at home with his, dare he say it, friends, he still missed the little green angel whom he needed to thank, because if he hadn't have met him, Bel wouldn't have killed his brother and ran off.

Bel was now fourteen, he was walking down the school corridor with Squalo and Xanxus, on the first day of the new school year, Squalo was complaining about Lussuria being all pedo-like on the new students, Xanxus was listening to him quietly, glaring at nothing as usual, and Bel was laughing slightly, when suddenly, he saw green.

* * *

**A.N:** ***le gasp* What has Bel seen!? ****I've just realised that I forgot to include Levi, bah, I don't like him that much ^^' (sorry Levi lovers) but I _am_going to include him, he'll just be the sempai who desperatly wants Xanxus' attention or something. Hurrr lol. **

**Hope you enjoyed ^^, and thank you to Satii-de-Sange again for reviewing ^^ you made me smile. Another BIG thank you to Voltrix Zee Horo, because without him, I'd be kinda lost lol. **


	4. Flying books

First: I want to apologize for the wait T-T I was having a major road-block on this; I had it all down in my head but couldn't seem to get it on the damn paper/computer I'm sorry.

Secondly: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!! I love you!!! I was never expecting this to get so many reviews alert and favs! I'm so happy!!!!!

And last but not least: A VERY big thanks to Mephistocat who took her time to write a wonderful review for this and nearly all my other fics, and thanks to whom I finally managed to finish this horrible chapter. Also thanks to Voltrix Zee Horo, for being awesome and encouraging ^^ I wub you masterrrrrr

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, a lot of fangirls would have died from bloodloss by now. But I _do_ own the saying 'I swear to all that is high mighty and holy' (at least I think I do °n°)**

**Warnings: OoC, sucky chapter**

**Beta read by: Voltrix Zee Horo (whom I worship)**

thisisalinebreak............thisisalinebreak...........lulwhutmindcontrol............thisisalinebreak.........

Bel was currently laying on his bed in the room that Lussuria had provided him with all those years ago. And he was glaring at the ceiling, his hair falling away from his face and revealing his eyes.

"Tch. Idiot." He mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and remembered the events of that day.

Bel couldn't move.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, he was staring across the hallway at the person coming towards him, his lungs had stopped functioning and his heart seemed to be trying to make up for them by beating ten times as fast, it was probably lucky his hair was in front of his eyes, as they would have probably fallen out by now if the long bangs weren't holding them in their sockets as the blond took him in, he had shoulder length green hair, he was wearing the obligatory Varia high school uniform, his cute little birthmarks at the corner of his eyes that he hadn't noticed the first time he had laid his eyes on him, and those _eyes_. Those beautiful green eyes that had first captivated him, he would recognize them anywhere, even though they appeared to have lost that little spark to them, it was still him; his little frog.

Okay, so maybe he couldn't remember much else of the day but, who cared?  
He was refusing to admit to himself that he had been upset at the fact that Fran had simply carried on his way, crossing the prince and not even sparing him a glance. He hadn't exactly expected a fluffy reunion filled with flowers and shoujo backgrounds, after all, the kid wouldn't even remember him, let alone _recognize_ him. But _still_! He had at least expected _something_. An acknowledgment of his presence would have been a nice start. But he had just been_ completely_ ignored. And then he had been rather brutally pulled out of his slow motion staring frenzy by Squalo's perpetually loud shouting of

"VOI! Bel! What the fuck are you doing? The bell just rang! We're gonna be late if you keep spacing out like that!"

Bel sighed, he felt kind of stupid really, he hadn't been able to concentrate in class, and he'd been blatantly staring -not that anyone had noticed with his hair covering his eyes- at the green haired youth all throughout lunch.

"Bel-chaan~! Dinner is served~!" Lussuria's loud voice interrupted his thoughts as he yelled up the stairs.

The blond sighed again -he'd been doing that a lot lately- he was _not_ looking forward to dinner.

Why? Because he'd had Lussuria for his first period, and the mohawked man being his usual self, would have definitely noticed something off about the prince. And Bel was currently praying to all that was high mighty and holy that the gay English teacher wouldn't mention it at dinner.

* * *

Dinner had been, much to Bel's relief, uneventful -after all, the fact that Xanxus had been scowling at his food as if it had insulted his mother, Squalo was yelling at the top of his lungs about something or the other and Lussuria... well he was just Lussuria, were normal occurrences.

Bel was, once again, lounging on his bed when there was a knock on his door, and he knew immediately who it was, hoping that he would go away if he simply pretended he hadn't heard anything.

Another knock and

"Bel-chan~ I'm coming in~" Bel frowned, he knew he'd been asking for a miracle when he'd hoped the mohawked man wouldn't enter. He decided it would be better to just put on his grin and get it over with, so he did just that

"What do you want, pedo?" The blond had taken to calling Lussuria that ever since he'd arrived at the house, and hadn't stopped calling him that, not even in class.

"Beeeel~! You should know what I want!" Bel twitched and thought '_That sounded so wrong._'

"Ushishi, as a matter of fact I don't. Now go away." And he flopped back down onto his bed.

At this, Lussuria pouted somewhat.

"Bel! You know you can't hide anything from me~! I noticed your odd behavior in class this morning! And at dinner you didn't even insult Squalo! Now tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I, pedo?" Was Bel's annoyed answer.

"I'll stop making you lunch so you'll have to eat the cafeteria food." At this the prince's eyes widened a fraction in panic before regaining their normal size, he'd just bribe Squalo into giving him some of his lu-

"And I'll make sure no one gives you any of their lunch." 'S_hit_'

"Tch! Fine! You remember that kid I told you about." It was a statement more than a question. Bel didn't _do_ asking.

"The one that your brother killed and in turn made you kill him? Yes, of course I do! You spoke about him so passionately! It was adorable~" Lussuria swooned slightly at the memory, Bel looked slightly disturbed.

"Yeah him. Anyway, he's alive." This earned him a jaw-drop from the teacher.

"Wha-?"

"He's alive, and he's a first year at school." Bel continued, choosing to ignore the gobsmacked look on his adoptive-mother's (because Lussuria had once scolded them for saying he was their adoptive-father) face.

Lussuria took a while to regain his composure, but when he did.

"Oh my~! Isn't this wonderful~!? The prince separated from his beautiful beloved! Reunited once more~!" He sounded much too gleeful for Bel's liking.

"Whatever, if you say so, the kid doesn't even remember me, hasn't even acknowledged the fact that I _exist. _So stop being all ecstatic and stuff, I might have to stab you." At this, Lussuria gasped.

"Oh no! My adorable Bel-chan's love is unrequited! I must do something abo-OOF!" And he was promptly cut off by a geometry book hitting him square in the face.

"I am _not_ in love with that green-eyed brat! And I swear to all that is high mighty and holy, Lussuria, if you even _try_ anything funny, even your ancestor's _grandparents_ will feel the pain."

Bel seethed.

Lussuria gulped.

"Bu-"

Bel threw another book at him, history this time, it was heavier.

Lussuria pouted.

Bel grinned.

Lussuria opened his mouth.

Bel grinned wider and pulled something out of his pocket.

And Lussuria ran out of the room screaming bloody murder.

The next day, Bel walked to school with his two friends, Lussuria only starting classes in the third period would be driving to school later, even though the school was only about five blocks away and Lussuria was still slightly upset with Bel. But the youngsters had learned long ago not to question 'mama-Luss' and his (her?) ways. The day passed uneventfully, if you ignored the fact that Bel had (again) been staring at _someone_ during lunch break, and Xanxus being stalked by some weird kid with spiky black hair and a really creepy face covered in piercings, with the blond managing to sort of pay attention in class again.

* * *

A week had passed, and it was Monday again, Lussuria had asked him to stay after class, which was odd, because if the pedo-mother ever had anything to say or ask he'd wait until they were home because it gave him an excuse to enter the prince's room.

"Bel-chan, you are going to tutor someone for me." Bel looked at Lussuria as if he had grown a second head.

"You're joking right? You know people would rather play in traffic at rush hour than get too close to me right?" And he was quite proud of that fact too.

"No honey~ I'm not joking~ one of the underclass men are having terrible trouble in English and seeing as you're the best student I have I want you to tutor him~!" Bel twitched slightly.

"And why can't _you_ do it?"

"Because darling~! It's better if someone in his age group helps him~!"

"Ushishishi~ which actually means, that he'd be more comfortable being taught by a deranged murderer than a gay pedo." Lussuria seemed to take that for a consent and walked to the door saying

"You can come in now dear~ I'll present your new tutor to you~!" And the blond heard a calm and bland voice reply

"It's okay Lussuria sir, I don't really need a tutor, I'm sure I can manage by myself." And as the boy entered the room and Bel caught sight of him a loud yell of

"_LUSSURIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!_" Could be heard throughout the entire school.

"VOII! What the fuck?! Was that the crazy prince yelling just then?!" Xanxus just smirked and a loud swoon could be heard from behind them as the stalker-kid fainted.

"Sounds like the kid's finally snapped."

* * *

**A.N: Bleh! It sucks T-T I know it does. Please don't kill me! **

**Bel: You enjoy torturing me don't you?**

**Me: But Belly-baby! I'm only doing it so that you and your green-angel can live happily ever after!**

**Bel: Belly.... baby? *twitch* **

**Fran: I would run if I were you.**

**Me: Frannie! When did you get here? ^^ **

**Fran: Frannie?**

**Bel: *grabs knives and chases me* **

**Me: EEP!* runs* **

**Fran: Oh! I smell mama-Luss's cookies. *Leaves to go eat fresh cookies***

**Sorry about that, I'm on a bit of a sugar high ^^' ALSO! On another note! There's a poll on my profile if anyone's interested and bored! **

**Thank you all again for taking your time to read, review, favourite and alerting (lol whu?) this ^^ it really encourages me.**

**Hugs and Cookies for all!!!! WAIIIIII!**


	5. Mind the gutter

Hey everyone! ^^ I come with a new chapter and this time we get BelFran interaction!! *legasp*

Thanks to: Voltrix Zee Horo my one and only master, BOW TO HIM!!! °A°/ and for taking up his break time at work to read and beta this, seriously he's THE BEES KNEES (I love saying that~ lol), Chibi-sempai (Kitsune727) and Candi-chan (Chibi-Candi-13) because you girls are made of awesome and rp-ing with you is totally worth only getting two hours of sleep ^v^, and to Mukuro-dono, who cheered me up enough that I could write this ^^

And big thanks to all who read/review/favourite/alert this story, it's really encouraging ^^

**Disclaimer: I will own, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I've already ordered it for christmas, and seeing as I'm a spoilt brat...^^~**

**Warnings: OOC, hints of XanxusxSqualo and SpannerxTsuna. Slight Tsuna degrading on Bel's part, I apologize, I really like Tsu-chan but this story is sort of in Bel's POV, so I can't help it. And also, excessive murder attempts...? **

* * *

Bel took a few moments to process what the teacher had just said before launching himself forward, shaking Lussuria back and forth, trying desperately hard not to kill him then and there, because, he didn't really feel like going to prison -he'd just kill him in his sleep- as a green-haired teen wearing a blank face and a barely-there hint of amusement in his eyes watched.

* * *

"Fucking pedo." Bel muttered to himself at lunch. Lussuria had somehow managed to convince the prince to _not_ kill him (there and then or at any later date) and the blond was currently muttering to himself, seething quietly.

"VOI! What's got your panties in a twist blondie? Just 'cause you're gonna be some brat's tutor doesn't mean it's the end of the world, voi!" Squalo had been told by Xanxus who'd been told by stalker-kid who'd been told by Lussuria that the kid was going to tutor some poor soul. That probably explained the yell of absolute horror he'd heard earlier.

"Tch. Yeah well, you have the brain of a shark, so I wouldn't expect_ you_ to understand my annoyance."

"Bastard! What did you say VOI!? I'll fucking kill you in your sleep!! With your own fucking knives!!!" Bel's grin returned, he understood what Squalo was trying to do, and although he'd never admit it, he was kind of grateful.

"I said you were an idiot, shark. What, are you deaf as well? Ushishishi~." Squalo grinned.

"Mission complete. But I'll still kill you in your sleep for that comment about me having a shark-brain, voi!" Bel simply grinned wider.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"Oi, meet me after school tonight. We're going to my place, and I'm gonna tutor you, but only because the damn pedo won't leave me alone if I don't."

It was kind of true. It had been three days since Lussuria had 'introduced' Bel and Fran, saying that the blond would be tutoring the younger teen, for which Bel had 'accidentally' left his knives littered on the flamboyant teacher's chair that night. As well as in his bed, he had even _somehow_ managed to hide some his his clothes. And Lussuria hadn't left him alone, he would constantly be in his bedroom after school, either trying to start conversation and convince Bel to help Fran or simply sitting there and _existing. _

Let's just say the prince was about ready to snap.

Bel ignored the slightly surprised look on hi- the frogs face, choosing instead to march off to the cafeteria to meet up with the idiots he called friends - more like the idiot-shark and the constantly-scowling-guy-with-a-creepy-stalker, speaking of which.

"Voiiii! Shit Xanxus! That kid is starting to creep me out!" Bel grinned at hearing the familiar voice and walked towards the table his two 'brothers' were sitting at, arriving just in time to hear the annoyed (Wow, he wasn't angry?) reply.

"Trash! Shut the hell up or I'll shove you down the stairs again!"

"Shishishi~ such a loving couple." Bel sat next to Squalo, noticing the source of Squalo's jealousy - because what else could it be? - sat at another table and staring quite openly at Xanxus, easily dodging the hand flying his way while ignoring a death-glare. "But Shark-face here does have a point, the kid _is_ kinda creepy, even in my opinion."

"Tch. Trash, it's not like I could get rid of it even if I wanted to. It's like super glue or something." Squalo seemed to calm down at hearing the creepy-stalker-kid-who-probably-had-a-name-once-upon-a-time being refered to as 'it', and turned to Bel, grinning and fully prepared to extract his revenge as he said.

"So, you're gonna tutor the brat after-all then?" He got his wish, as the blond turned to glare at him with a murderous aura.

"Only so pedo-mama would leave me alone. You try having him constantly breathing down your neck and _not_ do whatever it is he wants you to." Okay, so that sounded kinda perverted, but somehow that was always the case when Lussuria was the topic of discussion.

Squalo seemed to think so too as he twitched lightly and stared at his food silently, pushing it away not long after with a muttered 'Not hungry anymore.'

Bel had to force himself to ignore the teal gaze that stared at him all through lunch.

* * *

"Sempai, I think your guardian is a little unstable." A bland and monotone voice said.

"Ushishishi~ You've noticed?" The prince's grin widened at the slight squirm that fought it's way through the green haired teen's blank disguise.

They'd returned to Bel's home and were currently sitting in his room, well, Bel was lounging on the bed while Fran sat at the nearby desk with an English literature book in front of him. And Bel had been searching for ways to make the younger squirm. He'd decided he wanted to break through that mask and pull out the real Fran, the one with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, are you actually going to tutor me or was it just so Lussuria-sensei would leave you alone?" The sentence was so lacking in emotions, Bel almost didn't notice the slight quirk at the end to indicate it was a question.

"Of course, I said I would didn't I? And a prince never goes back on his word." He paused and muttered under his breath "However reluctant it may be." The green -it was more of a teal color really, but that didn't matter- haired teen blinked at this.

"So, you _are_ a prince? I thought it was just some kind of fashion statement and all the kids at school had gotten the wrong idea." Bel's grin faded somewhat.

"Idiot. Of course I'm a prince, my un-cute kouhai. Ushishishi~" Fran seemed to be refraining a shiver as he heard the blond laugh.

"And were you born crazy as well as princely?" Bel noticed the slight sarcasm that had infiltrated the kid's voice and grinned triumphantly, so they were getting somewhere eh? And then his mind registered the question.

"...I've been living with that pedo for four years." He deadpanned. Raising an invisible eyebrow and giving Fran an 'are-you-stupid?' look.

Fran's eyes widened in mock-shock and sarcasm entered his eyes as well as his words.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I will _never_ question your mental health again. I can only _wonder_ how come you're not in some psychiatric hospital yet." The blond's grin intensified at hearing this. Really, this was actually becoming quite entertaining. He decided to play along, putting a hand up to his forehead in a hurt gesture.

"Oh! I do not know how I _survive_! And Xanxus and Squalo have been here longer than me~" He heard his kouhai cough slightly, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. He felt slightly disappointed; he wanted to hear what his ang- the _kid's_ laugh sounded like.

Pulling himself back together, the younger of the two gasped in horror.

"It's no wonder the entire school population is afraid of them then!" he paused "And it would also explain why they're so obviously in love with each other, sensei must have rubbed off on them." He added in his usual monotone as Bel snickered.

"Ushishishi, you realize how wrong that sounded right~? And you've noticed huh?" Fran blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I admit that is quite a disturbing mental image. Is your mind always this far into the gutter sempai? Wait, don't answer that, you've spent four years under sensei's care. And, _duh_. It's even more obvious than the fact that Tsuna and Spanner are dating... and that Levi-perv is stalking Xanxus." He added as an afterthought, a finger coming to rest almost cutely against his lower lip. _Almost._

Bel blinked at that.

"Spanner? You mean that weird robot-freak who's always sucking on a lollipop? And who's 'Tuna'?"

"Yes him. And _Tsuna,_ with an 's', is a short brunette kid with big eyes and who permanently looks like a deer caught in headlights, you should have seen him with me, unless you were too busy staring at _me_ to notice him sitting right next to me." Bel tensed. _'Shit, he noticed. How did he notice?'_ And tried desperately to recall if he had seen someone matching that description sitting next to his-_the_ kid at some point._'Oh, yeah, him! The slow-looking one.'_

"...Wait. Isn't that considered pedophilia or something? Or is the kid actually 15 and Spanner _isn't_ 19?" Fran raised an eyebrow at that, seemingly impressed by the fact that Bel _had_ noticed Tsuna.

"Yes. Why do you think they (try to) hide it?" Bel raised an invisible eyebrow in surprise and laughed once again.

"Ushishishi~ how naughty~"

In the end, Lussuria came up and tried to convince Fran to stay for dinner, who politely refused -Bel suspected he had an internal panic attack, seeing the look on the poor kid's face- and left to return home, leaving Bel feeling quite proud of himself for getting the green-haired teen to open up slightly, both of them actually looking forward to their next session.

They never did get any tutoring done.

* * *

**A.N: Is it me, or are my chapters getting longer? ****I will _hopefully_ get the next chapter up soon, because I would like to finish this before I go back to school, otherwise updates will be very sparse. College enjoys taking over my life like that.**

**Much love to you all ^^ **

**Rain-chan**


	6. Laughing angels

Hi~ ^^ This chapter took too long for my liking, it's been playing out in my head for a while and every time I tried to write it down, I couldn't DX  
I'm sorry to say this is probably the last chapter for a little while, seeing as school starts again next Tuesday (guh, I hate that day/word) and life is gonna take over, I need to regain normal sleeping and eating patterns, which is going to be really hard lol. Anyways!

**Thank you to:** Voltrix Zee Horo for taking time in his busy life to talk to me and beta this (he is the awesome-ness), a _big_ thank you to pochukitten who gave me BOTH constructive criticism and encouragement, I did my best pochu-san! And to all you lovely people who take their time to read/review this ^^

Also, as you may have noticed I've been writing this in Bel's pov (sort of), but I'll probably do a couple of pov jumps (like in chapter 1 where I jumped to the panicking staff) so I can build a few back stories and stuff. ^^, I'll put a warning in everytime I do so that you're not all 'Wait? What?'

**Disclaimer: -please insert a random comment about Rain-chan not even owning her own soul, let alone Katekyo Hitman Reborn!-**

**Warnings: Yet un-beta'd, OOC, starting hints of BelxFran, OC, and moaning Lussurias, POV jump (Fran).**

* * *

A few days later found Bel Xanxus and Squalo quietly eating lunch in the noisy cafeteria. Until someone suddenly sat down next to Bel, the three at the table stopped eating to stare at him until the genius decided to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Oi, just because I'm tutoring you and stuff doesn't mean we're gonna be all buddy buddy from now on, froggy." The green haired teen sighed.

"I'm no happier with this than you are, fake prince," said prince twitched slightly at the nickname, "Lussuria-sensei said that we should spend time together in school, something about giving us time to know each other or something." At hearing this Squalo raised an eyebrow.

"Oi oi! Just because Lussuria is a weird-ass pedophile doesn't mean you can use him as an excuse to sit next to each other at lunch, it's not like we care about what the hell you two are gonna get up to from now on. Besides," He smirked, "I heard you moaning quite loudly last night." Xanxus looked up from his food and stopped ignoring the world for a second to stare at Squalo as the two sitting opposite them looked puzzled.

"What? We did no such thing, there's no _way_ I'd even _consider_ making the kid moan." Bel paused to shoot a disgusted look at the silver head and Fran. "Besides, there's not just my room next to yours, you have Lussuria's room on the other si-" He stopped abruptly; if the dumb shark had heard moaning, and it wasn't Fran and himself, and if Lussuria's room was on Squalo's other side, then that meant... He looked up to stare at his foster brothers, invisible eyes wide. The two opposite him were staring ahead, eyes equally as wide and panicked as his own as silence surrounded them until-

"I think I'm gonna puke." And a green faced Squalo could be seen running from the cafeteria to the nearest restroom.

"I feel the sudden urge to gouge my eyes out." Remarked a disgusted looking Bel. Fran blinked at that.

"Sempai, do you even _have_ eyes?" He sounded rather disbelieving at the whole idea. The prince raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Xanxus who seemed to have recovered.

"Tch! Trash! Of course the stupid idiot has eyes, ugly ones at that." The blond frowned.

"You wouldn't know what beauty is if walked up to you tried to rape you." He paused, "No wait, that's Lussuria. My bad." He grinned at seeing the slight twitch from the dark haired teen. Fran looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Then why do you hide them? Surely it's difficult to see, or is it another fashion statement?" Bel's grin remained, even though it became slightly forced.

"Fashion statement? You're stupider than I thought my un-cute kouhai, and yes, it's difficult to see, which is the point." He didn't elaborate further, not thinking the youngest would need him to. Oh, how wrong he was. The green haired teen looked up at his sempai with a quizzical look, silently asking what he meant. The prince twitched again, that slight tilt of the head and the round curious eyes weren't the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. No, definitely not.

"The point. Is that I can't see any of you ugly commoners." Green eyes widened and Bel's next thought was that his frog really was an idiot.

An idiot with the most beautiful laugh the blond had ever heard.

* * *

A shout of "I'm home!" could be heard throughout the house as Fran crossed the threshold, taking off his shoes and putting down his school bag, looking around to see if anyone was home.

"In the kitchen dear!" A soft female voice called out to him, and he headed into the kitchen where a pretty woman with eyes matching his own and long sandy blond hair was mixing something in a bowl. She turned to him and smiled.

"How was your day, Fran? You're not being tutored tonight?" Said boy wrinkled his nose slightly

"It was okay, my English teacher still creeps me out, and he told me I should sit with sempai at lunch, so I did and the silver haired guy started saying weird stuff about moaning, and they all just froze and looked disgusted. Then we started talking about the fake prince's eyes and I laughed at him when he said he hid them so he didn't have to look at 'any of you ugly commoners'." He raised his hands and did quotations marks with his fingers as he said that, "And no, we've decided he'll tutor me every two days, remember?" His mother giggled softly and grinned at him, noticing the tone of her son's voice and the slight smile that accompanied it. 'My son's first crush! How sweet!'

"Oh yes! Silly me," A giggle, "Looks like you had fun then, that's good." She smiled and opened a cupboard shifting around, looking for something. "And, does your tutor not have a name? You keep referring to him as sempai or the fake prince, or even the weird psycho-that-stares-at-me-during-lunch-break." Fran blinked.

"I thought I'd told you already, sorry. His name is Belphegor, but everyone calls him Bel, nearly everyone anyway." There was a loud crash as his mother stumbled and dropped the glass she was holding, it fell to the floor and smashed into thousands of pieces, but she didn't seem to notice, she stood frozen, her eyes wide in disbelief. Fran panicked.

"Mom! What's wrong?!" He rushed over to her side, taking her hands and sitting her on a nearby chair. "Mom?" She blinked and looked up at the teen, upon seeing his worried face she calmed down slightly and smiled weakly.

"Sorry honey, I was just surprised that's all." Seeing her son didn't look convinced she decided to ask. "You call him fake prince, is there a reason behind that, darling?" He frowned slightly at the change of subject but answered the question, knowing all too well that when his mother asked something, she would get her answer regardless.

"Yeah, he wears a tiara-thingy all the time and when I asked him about it he said that he was a prince, needless to say I don't believe him." His frown deepened when he saw his mother's eyes widen again, this time he saw a small amount of hope within the surprise, but she seemed to be trying to squash it.

"...And, w-what does he look like?" 'Okay this is getting weird.'

"Erm, I suppose he's kind of good looking," He blushed slightly, "he's tall and has really straight blond hair, I think he straightens it himself though." He didn't really, he just found it amusing to watch his sempai twitch in irritation. "I don't know what color his eyes are though, as I said, he hides them behind his hair." He stared at his mother worriedly, it looked like her eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. He leaned closer and out-stretched his hands slightly so that he could catch them if they did. She didn't seem to notice though as she whispered to herself.

"So he's okay... He escaped." Her voice was filled with relief and happiness. She looked up to the ceiling and smiled softly. "That's good."  
Needless to say Fran had _no idea_ what the hell she was talking about.

"Er....Mom? What?" The woman's green eyes widened again as she seemed to fall back down to earth.

"Ah! Fran! Sorry, I spaced out!" She giggled cheerfully, "I'm just relieved; I used to know Bel-sam – san, and something horrible happened to his home, I thought he had been there when it happened." She smiled again. The teenager didn't understand a word of what his mother had just said.

"What?" And he decided to voice that little fact.

"Nothing honey, don't worry about it." She looked at the floor and noticed the shattered glass, immediately getting up, retrieving a brush and dustpan and starting to sweep up the mess. "Ah! Look at this! I'm so clumsy~" And though she was supposed to be berating herself, she sounded _very_ cheerful about it. Fran simply stood there looking rather worried about his mother's mental health – more so than he usually was, after all, he was sure she would get along very well with Lussuria-sensei. He was pulled away from his musings as his mother got up and threw the glass into the rubbish bin, turning to him with a happy grin that threatened to split her face open.

"Ne Fran, why don't you come here sometime with Bel-san so he can tutor you?" And she looked way too hopeful for him to deny her.

* * *

"What?" Even though it was invisible, the raised eyebrow could be felt. It had been a couple of weeks since the lunch incident, where-in Squalo had not managed to make it to the restroom in time and had ended up being taken home by a worried Lussuria, the poor kid still struggled to look the exuberant man in the eye. The trio had also become accustomed to Fran sitting with them at lunch and Bel had discovered that Fran was actually quite intelligent, he could just be a bit slow on the uptake.

"I'd like for you to come to my place to tutor me tonight, sempai." The younger of the two repeated, looking slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Shishi~ and is there any _reason_ for this? Or has the pedo finally scarred you enough that you don't want to go near him?" He was amused. That much was certain. Bel already knew his answer to the ange- frog's question, he'd be very glad to get away from Lussuria's scary existence, even if just for a little while. His grin widened at seeing the small attempt of a glare sent in his direction.

"I think my mother wants to meet you." There he'd said it. The blond's eyes widened slightly but he quickly recovered.

"Ushishishi~! I'm your tutor, not your boyfriend, she knows that doesn't she? Or have you been telling her about your little fantasies?" He leaned closer to his kouhai grinning at the slight horror that crossed over his face before he was pushed away.

"Yes, she knows, and I think _I _should be the one asking _you_ about _your_ little fantasies, fake prince." Said prince simply grinned wider at the slight blush that had made it's way across the others cheeks, ignoring the nickname, having become accustomed to it after quite some time of enduring it.

"Shishishi~ wouldn't you like to know, little froggy~?" He received another failed attempt at a glare in return.

"Well, what's your answer, would your highness be able to cope with being inside the small box that is my house?" Obviously trying to coax a reaction out of the older teen, who rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Okay." He received a surprised blink. "Stupid frog, do you think I wouldn't jump on any chance to get away from that creepy pedo?"

* * *

**A.N: -gasp- No dramatic ending? I was going to continue writing, but thought this was a good place to stop ^^ I'm already starting on the next chapter, maybe I'll get it up before Tuesday (guuuh! -) ^^ who knows? I'll do my best.  
****  
Also, what did you think of Fran's mother? I'm a bit uncertain about introducing OC's but I don't really have a choice ^^' if there's something that really bothers you please point it out ^^ I'm very malleable **

**See you next time~  
****Rain-chan 3**


	7. Of crazy maids and bad days

Hey! This took _way_ too long! Four hours! _Four hours_ _of staring at the screen _and all you get is this pathetic excuse of a chapter! I **really ** don't like it so I was going to wait before posting it, but I know that I'm not going to change it (at least not majorly anyways) But! It's more of a transition chapter so that I can get to the twister of the plot. I'm already well into the next chappy (because I started writing it before I started this lol) So you can maybe expect something on Friday night / Saturday morning depending on how college decides to treat me ^^

I'm glad people seem to like Fran's mother ^^ , I sort of loosely based her off of myself, the main reason being she will be a lot easier to write in the next chapter(s). More details in the A.N at the end.

**Disclaimer: -whines- Do I have to? -is hit by a book- Okay! Okay! I get it! I don't own KHR! -pouts- **

**Warnings: Nothing much, just a BIG cliffy at the end, sucky chapter and a lot of jumpiness. Un-beta-ed.**

* * *

A stare, a raised eyebrow.

A stare, a blink, a snicker.

"VOIIII!!! So you're going over to his place so you can screw?! Don't worry, you don't have to change locations, if you're scared about me hearing anything I'll just go pester Xanxus or something." Squalo received a warning glare at that statement; the 'You think about trying to pester me and you're dead' kind. A swoon could be heard not far away.  
Bel twitched and glared at the shark, ignoring the weird stalker and his messed-up fantasies, while Fran stared at him wide eyed with a disgusted look plastered on his face and -was that a blush?

"No you idiot, we're just swapping houses for a while, that and it gives me a chance to get away from pedo-Luss." There was _no way_ Bel was going to even _mention_ the fact that maybe Fran's mother wanted to meet him, if he did, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Squalo snickered again.

"Yeah whatever, I'll tell Lussuria that you went to the kid's place to have fun. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic at seeing how well you two get along." The silver head was going to die in his sleep, quite soon and rather painfully too.

* * *

The moment they stepped through the door and Fran called out to his mother that his tutor was here, there was a loud bang, followed by some clattering and a young woman came rushing out of a nearby door, stopping in front of the prince, taking one look at his face before grinning from ear to ear. Seeming to try and compose herself a few seconds later, the grin disappeared and was replaced with a (nearly) neutral expression as she bowed low and said.

"It is a pleasure to receive you in my humble abode, your highness. I am Fran's mother, Natasha." Bel's eyebrow raised, she definitely _looked_ like the maid he'd crossed in the hallway that one time. Well, only one way to make sure.

"Ushishishi~ who gave you permission to speak to the prince so openly?" It was obvious she was trying not to squeal and jump up and down in excitement; she was biting her lip and bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped together in front of her and green eyes wide, obviously recognizing this as Bel's way of making sure he actually -sort of- knew this person.

"I was not speaking to you, my prince, I apologize." Her grin had returned as the prince in question grinned along with her '_So it _was_ her._' Bel had quite a few questions he wanted answers to. The first being 'How the hell was Fran still alive when Rasiel had supposedly killed him?' and... Okay, so that was the only one he could think of right now, but _still_. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to ask any questions with Fran around, he didn't really want to explain to the boy that he'd known him since he was a toddler. At least not yet.

"Er, wait, what? Mom, you just told him it was a pleasure to see him and now you say you wasn't talking to him?" A _very_ confused Fran raised his eyebrows at them.

"It's something you wouldn't understand, my un-cute kouhai," he paused as the ex-maid gasped and swayed excitedly from side to side - okay, that was weird - "maybe we'll tell you when you're older." He received something akin to a disgusted look.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know anymore." Bel snickered.

"Ushishi, and you think_ I_ have my mind in the gutter?" Fran shot him a playful look, ignoring his mother who was watching the interaction like a stalker would their prey.

"No, I don't _think_ anything, I _know_ you have your mind in the gutter." The prince leaned down to his frogs level and smirked.

"Oh really?" The teen was either completely oblivious to their sudden close proximity or ignored it.

"Yes really." And before his sempai could get another word in he added "And now, shall we go study? I don't really feel like playing a game of 'yes really, no really.'"

"Shishi, why? Scared you'll loose?" He grinned wider at his kouhai before straightening up and asking, "So, where's your room? I take it I'll be tutoring you there?" Fran rolled his eyes and started walking towards the stairs, not turning around to make sure Bel was following, hearing his mother '_Wait, she was still there?' _ask the prince a question, stopping to hear his answer.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Bel-san?" Said person paused to think.

Pros: No Lussuria, no screaming Squalo, no Xanxus throwing things at aforementioned screaming shark, no food that had been arranged to look like a smiley face, getting to stay in Fran's company a while longer.

Wait, where had that last one come from!?

Cons: ...None.

"Sure." The look he received was one of pure glee, and for a second, he regretted his decision.

Cons: Crazy ex-maid. But he could live with that, after all, living with Lussuria for so long tends to give you an immunity against crazy and excitable people. It also explained why Fran hadn't started running for the hills the first day he came over and Lussuria had hopped out of nowhere wearing nothing but leather shorts and that awful frilly coat of his, singing and dancing to 'Caramelldansen'.

* * *

Bel wasn't sure which he preferred; Lussuria's smiley faced eggs and bacon, or Natasha's _flowery_ eggs and bacon. He stared down at his food in wonder until he heard a slight snicker beside him, looking up he saw Fran holding a hand over his mouth as he watched the prince, noticing that he had been caught he lowered his hand and sent the prince a grin, whispering.

"It's always like this."

Bel's brain had shut down at seeing that grin plastered on Fran's beautiful face.

* * *

It was the middle of November, the weather was chilly and wet, and scarfs, warm coats and umbrellas were a must.

Bel was still tutoring Fran, who was currently acing his English class, much to Lussuria's delight and the prince's pride. They had settled into a pattern over the last two months, alternating between each others homes and staying for dinner. Lussuria and Natasha had, eventually, met, and their children were _very _glad they had not been in the vicinity when it had happened, the two got along almost _too _well. At school, the prince and the frog were practically joint at the hip, the only time they weren't together was when they were in class. Squalo had teased them to no end but had given up a week ago, seeing how it was starting to get boring and the two no longer reacted to his remarks.

Today though, was different; Fran wasn't at school.

And today, Bel was having a _very_ bad day. It had started off with him falling out of bed, then he had tripped on the bottom stair and hurt his ankle, which was still throbbing painfully - perhaps he should get it checked out? - He then got glared at by Xanxus for no reason (no, wait, that was a regular occurrence in the mornings.) Squalo had actually managed to surprise him when he entered the kitchen, shouting in his usual loud voice, which caused him to bite his tongue as he was munching slowly on his toast. It was raining, and he had to walk to school _with no umbrella_ because he'd been _ever-so-slightly_ late and his two so-called friends had left without him with the only _flipping_ umbrella. Then he had arrived at school, soaking wet, to discover that his frog wasn't there!

...He wasn't worried. No, the fact that Fran had been fine last night when he saw him and that he would have warned Bel if he wasn't coming didn't make the blond worry about the young teen _at all_.

Which was why he was standing in front of Lussuria's classroom, having an inner battle with himself.

'_It's not like it's the end of the world, maybe he suddenly fell sick and couldn't come?'_

'_No, he would have called this morning, or at least his mother would have. C'mon, you can do this! Just knock!'_

_'No! The pedo would be over the moon if he knew you were worried! Which you're not.' _

_'We can worry about that later! Go in already!'_

And so on, until he finally took a deep breath, questioning his mental state slightly – it can't be healthy to have conversations like that with yourself – and knocking on the door, waiting for the flamboyant 'Come in~' before opening the door and walking in, making sure to close it behind himself. Lussuria looked up and was upon Bel in an instant.

"What's wrong Bel-chan?! You look pale! Did you catch a cold!? Oh dear~ I must take you to the nurse!" The blond twitched, resisting the urge to yell at the man and run from the room, breathing deeply before he interrupted the ranting teacher.

"Where's Fran? He didn't turn up." He'd said it with the most put off voice and uncaring expression he could muster, because really, he _wasn't worried._ The English teacher paused and stared at him, apparently frozen in shock, before regaining his natural 'I'm the sun and shall make everyone sickeningly happy with my happy gay-ness' aura.

"Ah~ Could it be that my Bel-chan is worried~?" '_See!?! I __**told**__ you!!' _He decided to ignore his inner voice in order to glare at his guardian.

"Does it matter? No, wait, don't answer that. I just want you to tell me if you know where he is." Lussuria frowned and pouted slightly, putting his finger to his cheek and looking up.

"Hmm~ No, I don't, sorry sweetie. I'll ask the principal later okay~?" The blond didn't take the time to answer as he simply nodded briefly and left the classroom.

The rest of the day had passed in a blurr. And Bel now was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when Lussuria came in. He was about to tell the man to go the _hell away_ until he noticed the docile atmosphere, frowning he sat up as the other sat on the bed next to him, looking at the floor, then to Bel, a worried expression on his usually happy face.

"Bel, it's about Fran."

* * *

**A.N: Yes I'm a horrible person, I know. But it's my way of twisting the plot so that they can have their happily ever after. Now, you want to expect some angst in the next chapter (I don't know how much, I'm not that good at angst). **

**Also, I meant to put this in the last A.N but forgot (lol I suck), would you like me to include XanxusxSqualo in this? (not much, just something that points out that the two are together. And maybe provide some comic relief.) **

**Sorry again about the horrible chapter.  
****Much love, Rain-chan**


	8. Dogs crossing roads

Edit (sun. sept 6.): I wanted to post this last night. But I didn't, and I've just gotten back from the motocross, and I've got the symptoms of the flu, we called the 15 and they told us to call the doctor who isn't answering. I have the shakes something chronic, and I feel like absolute shit, I can hardly feel my body T-T.

Sat. sept 5. Hey guys, my week was utterly busy ;_; and I've got the mother of all colds, and it's steadily getting worse, I wanted to finish and post this last night, but I was too sick ;_; so I got up this morning, wrapped myself in my favorite fluffy vest/dressing gown, covered my legs with my Winnie the Pooh blanket and got to writing. (And if anyone wants to know what I'm up to, I can be found on LiveJournal as pocket_rainbow)

_**Please read the A.N at the end, it contains explanations as I do not wish to spoil the chapter. I will only say this: while you are reading, please take into account the fact that part of this chapter is based on personal experience.**_

**Thank you's: To Voltrix Zee Horo, because he's awesome. And to mephistocat for giving me the longest review in all review history :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR blah blah, -rolls back into bed-**

**Warnings: Angst? / Drama. But I made up for it with a bit of cute-ness at the end.**

* * *

"Bel." Lussuria paused, looking unsure before taking another deep breath, "Fran was involved in a car crash, he's in hospital."

And Bel's world went black.

* * *

He slowly came to, his eyes still closed and unseeing, he could feel that he was laying on something soft, probably his bed or something.

"Be.... wake...." What was that? A voice? He tried to recall what had happened but all he came up with was a blank.

"Voi... what..... him?" He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the ceiling of his bedroom through his fringe.

"I.....tol...about Fran-" Lussuria was suddenly cut off as Bel shot up from the bed, eyes wide and panicked, his hair having fallen to the side to reveal them to the world.

"Fran!" He gasped the name desperately, suddenly remembering. '_No! He can't be in hospital! I was just dreaming!_'

"Bel! It's okay! Don't worry! Calm down honey, I'm here." And he was embraced in warm comforting arms, belonging to none other than Lussuria. He surprised everyone including himself by not pushing the man away, instead one of his hands coming up to grab one of the arms around him in a tight grip.

"Fran." He whispered again, "He- he-?" The teacher seemed to understand what his youngest charge was trying to say, answering in a reassuring voice.

"It's okay Bel, he's injured but the doctors said he'd be fine." He paused, frowning as he felt the slight tremble in the body he was holding, "Would you like to go and see him?" The prince barely heard the question, too busy trying to keep himself together at hearing the news, but he nodded after several moments of repeating it in his mind, finally making sense of it.

"Okay, come on sweetie." And he was helped up by three pairs of each strong, gentle, and hesitant arms.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital, Bel spotted a familiar head of sandy-blond hair, immediately breaking free from the other three and running straight to it's owner.

"Natasha! What happened!? Where's Fran! Is he okay!?" His voice sounded as broken and desperate as he felt. She turned at hearing her name, her eyes red, puffy and filled with tears, and upon seeing the young blond in front of her, immediately brought him into a tight hug.

"Ooooh! B-b-bel-san! M-my poor b-baby! W-why couldn't it h-h-have b-b-been me?!" She sobbed into Bel's shoulder, who hesitantly brought a hand up and patted her on the shoulder, having no knowledge what-so-ever on comforting people and feeling even more distressed at hearing the crying mother.

"Is....h-how is he?" He would usually have inwardly cursed himself for sounding so scared and fragile, but right now, he didn't give a _damn_. Natasha sniffed loudly, pulling back from the one-sided hug to look him in the eye, her usual caring smile gone without a trace of ever having been there.

"Th-they ssss-say he'll b-b-be okay," Another sniff and a frustrated expression as she tried to regain a normal speech pattern, "b-b-but he'll h-have to ssstay in hos-s-spital for a while. He's in in-intensive c-care right now. I t-take it you w-wa-wanna ssee him?" The teen struggled to understand everything the poor woman was saying, but stopped himself from asking her to repeat herself, knowing that it would probably only make it worse.

Not trusting his voice at the moment he simply opted to nodding silently.

* * *

He was standing in front of a sliding door in the intensive care quarters in the white, sterile hospital, wearing overalls and a mask over his mouth provided by the hospital, having refused point blank to wear the stupid hair-net thingy - Natasha had said she didn't want to intrude upon them (that and she'd probably start crying her eyes out again) and his adoptive family had stayed with her, Lussuria being the ever caring man that he was -.

It was a dreary environment indeed, it smelt of death and disease, depression hung in the air in a nearly suffocating manner, Bel had to take a moment to compose himself before bringing up the courage to open the door, scared of what he would see. He took a deep breath and slid the door open, eyes closed as he entered and closed the door again behind him, already hearing the steady 'beep's of various monitors.  
He opened his eyes.

And wished he hadn't.

There, on the white white bed, tucked under the white white sheets, surrounded by machines and drips of varied sizes and colors, lay Fran, eyes clenched shut in pain, an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, tubes attached to his arms and others trailing up into his nose, so pale he could have been unseen under the sheets if it wasn't for his green hair that looked much too bright for the depressing picture.

The only indication that he was actually alive was the small, shudder-y rising and falling of his chest and the small constant beeping of the nearby heart monitor.

He couldn't hold in the pained sob-like gasp that escaped his lips, sure he'd killed many times before and seen blood and gore beyond belief, but _never_ had he seen anything like this; something so scary and painful, he could nearly _see_ the grim reaper standing there, waiting patiently for the boy's time to come.  
The boy on the bed slowly opened his eyes at hearing the gasp, turning his head ever-so-slightly to the side and spotting Bel, his breath hitching before letting out a wince and small groan at the painful action. The prince approached the bed hesitantly, stopping next to his kouhai and staring slightly, removing the stupid mask from his face, not caring about what the dumb nurses said about stopping germs and stuff; the damn thing was stopping him from breathing properly.

"....Hey." The prince finally managed to voice. The younger of the two still hadn't removed his eyes from the other, smiling slightly at the short greeting.

"What?" His voice was obscured slightly by the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose but it was obvious he was trying to make his tone seem playful, but it only sounded like he was in pain, "No degrading comment?" He panted slightly after saying that sentence, his breathing slightly ragged as his face twisted into a pained grimace.

"I don't think the time is right for stupid banter right now to be honest, stupid frog." Said frog let out a small amused breath. The injured boy lifted his hand slowly to the mask on his face and removed it slightly so that he could be heard properly by Bel until he was stopped by a soft grip on his wrist.

"I'm sure it's there for a reason, I don't think you should take it off." The blond tried hard to keep his voice stable but failed as it cracked slightly in the middle of his sentence. Fran stared at him in light surprise before letting go of the mask and bringing his hand back down to his side, answering to Bel's earlier comment.

"Yeah, I suppose..... being in intensive care with three..... cracked ribs, a twisted ankle ….and a.... ruptured spleen tends to.... put a damper on the mood." His sentence was cut up as he needed to take pause constantly to take small breathes but Bel couldn't stop the slightly relieved snort that escaped him '_At least he's well enough to come up with his usual remarks.'_

"Shishi, yeah it does help make one feel uncomfortable and worried." Fran raised his eyebrows weakly in surprise.

"You... you were, worried?" All the prince could think was _'Shit.'_ as his unseen eyes widened in sudden panic.

"No! Why would I be worried about a little frog?" He shook his hands in front of him for good measure, knowing he just made himself look stupid. The injured boy smiled weakly at this.

"Thanks." Seeing the baffled look on Bel's face, he elaborated. "It's nice ….. to know that … you were worried....about me." Saying the prince blushed would be an understatement. He looked to the floor as he muttered.

"You would be too if you found out that someone you care about had gotten into a car crash." The green-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, a small blush appearing on his paler-than-usual cheeks.

"....Yeah, I guess...." Bel glared at the floor. _'Well, isn't this awkward?'_ he looked up again.

"So, how did it happen?" Intent on changing the subject to get rid of the heavy atmosphere, he was glad Fran seemed to cotton on as he blinked slowly and closed his eyes.

"I'm not really.….sure, mom was driving …...along and then I heard a screeching sound, next.... thing I know, I'm open my eyes and I'm …..very much in pain and mom is screaming …..about something." A pair of unseen eyebrows rose.

"So Natasha was in the car with you?" He received a slight nod in return, Fran seeming to be glad he didn't have to talk to answer Bel's question. "Wow..... so...,when are you getting out?"

Fran simply smiled slightly.

* * *

Bel was now sitting on a bench in the park situated a few blocks away from his home, staring up at the gray sky, absently wondering when it would start raining before resuming his previous train of thoughts.  
His eyes closed as he reminisced these last few months.

When he saw Fran again for the first time; his heart sped up slightly.

The first night he tutored the little frog and the playful banter that ensued; the corner of his lips turned up.

Hearing Fran laugh for the first time; his breathing hitched.

That beautiful smile directed at him; he blushed.

Fran lying in the hospital bed, almost loosing him once again- his eyes snapped open and he sat up straight.

_'Damn you Lussuria! Why do you always have to be right?!' _Were his thoughts before looking back up to the sky, a small smile suddenly spreading across his face.

"I'm in love."

He then wondered when it had started raining.

* * *

**A.N: So, as I said before, this was based on personal experience, except I was _in_ the car. But everything Bel saw, I saw it as well, I simply toned down his reactions slightly because it's_ Bel. _Natasha's cry-speak is based on mine when I'm in crying and try to talk; I get really frustrated with myself, and tend to simply make it worse. **

**Natasha being un-harmed shall sort-of be explained later, just know that it is very much possible to be un-injured in a major car-crash (trust me, I know ^^) It was a bit hard to write, because I couldn't find a good place to end the hospital scene, and I'm still not too happy with it =/ Anyways, I hope I made up for the angst and stuff with the Bel-scene at the end ^^'**


	9. Crazy nurses and caring princes

I shall get down on my knees and beg you all to forgive my lack of updates ;_; I was encountering a major road block with this chapter, then Pocket (my laptop) died and lost the original I had for it. And today I was about to go make a cake for desert tonight when I just sat down in front of this, read the two paragraphs I'd managed to force out and suddenly started writing. Please forgive the sloppiness, as my brain has stopped functioning for the last two weeks that I've been off school because of the flu. And also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VOLTRIX!!!! :3 I can't believe I've managed to get this out on your birthday XD, and it's extra long too! (for me anyways) so without further ado, I ask you again to forgive me and have a good read ^^.

**Disclaimer: This site is called FANfiction for a reason you know... it means us poor little authors on here don't own nothing. However, I myself do own a new brain and have Squalo Spanner and Byakuran shut in my closet for rp-ing purposes :3 I also have fun indulging in my yaoi fantasies while playing The Sims 3 **

**Warnings: We get to have some Fran POV people! And it's relatively sloppy and chopped up. Hopefully you can keep up with the constant time switches ;_; Also, XanSqu and hinted 4827 and 10051 can be found in this chapter. I also introduce another OC, because none of the KHR girls were suited for I what I wanted to do with them.**

**Dedicated to: Voltrix Zee Horo. Happy birthday Master :3**

* * *

It had been approximately a week since Fran had been admitted into hospital, and it had become an after-school ritual for Bel to come and visit him, doing his best to distract his injured friend and make him smile.

And the prince was now making his way to the front desk to get authorization to enter intensive care -even though most of the staff knew him by now-, realizing that the woman currently at the front desk was a nurse, not just any nurse though, - Bel never looked twice at most of them - he knew her, she was the one who'd been assigned as one of Fran's personal nurses. He blinked in surprise and stopped in front of the desk, leaning his arms on the counter and staring at her. She seemed to realize someone was trying to gain her attention a few moments later as she turned her blue eyes to the blond, blinking at him before smiling.

"Hello! You're here to see Fran right?" Her smile widened as she received a nod, "Okay, give me a sec' I need to find the number to his new room." Bel blinked, his eyebrows raising.

"What?" The woman paused her clicking and typing on the keyboard to look at him curiously.

"Hmm? He didn't tell you he was going to be moved?"

"...No." The teen was frowning now, wondering why the hell his frog hadn't said anything to him about it, stopping in his frustrated thoughts as he noticed the smile on the nurse's face had become brighter yet again, he raised an invisible eyebrow at her.

"That's good then." She said softly as she returned to the computer, continuing as she felt the irritated glare directed at her. "It means he was too distracted to remember to tell you." She giggled then, "You should have seen the look on his face when we said we were swapping him to a normal room." She looked back up at the teen before her, grinning at the surprised look she saw. "He suddenly panicked and started saying about having forgotten to tell his sempai he was being moved." another giggle, "He was going to refuse to go anywhere until you'd arrived had I not told him I'd be at the front desk and would tell you, you know?" Bel blinked and then resisted the urge to glare at the brunette woman before him, the bitch had been playing with him all along and the look in her eyes gave him the impression that she knew something he didn't, and –  
_Wait! If she was one of the ones moving him, she must know where his room is!' _He stopped resisting, feeling even more annoyed when the woman didn't react to his glare, she smiled instead and wrote a number on a piece of paper, handing it to him.

"Room 4827, fourth floor turn right as you leave the lift and then left into the corridor once you've gone past the double doors, it's a few rooms along, I'll probably see you later, I just need to wait for my colleague to come and take over." She then propped her head up with her hand, smiling softly and as Bel turned to leave he caught a murmured. "You two look cute together." Deciding to ignore it and make his way to the elevators, making sure to fight down the blush that had started to rise to his cheeks as he hit the 'up' button.

* * *

Bel had decided a while ago that this hospital was rather strange. He'd decided that the day he saw some disheveled looking doctor with black hair flirting fruitlessly with some creeped out looking nurses. And this decision was being enforced right now as he passed by a white haired doctor with a scary smile and a strange purple tattoo under his eye harass a distressed looking redheaded nurse.

The fact that everyone seemed to deem this normal behavior just served to prove him right.

* * *

He finally arrived at his destination, having previously gotten off on the wrong floor -not that anyone would ever find out- and ending up in front of room 3827 instead.

He stood there for a short moment staring at the door before opening it, immediately spotting his favorite person to annoy, currently laying with his upper half slightly propped up by the bed and turning green eyes to stare at the blond, eyes widening slightly before opening his mouth and-

"Sempai! I'm sorry! I forgot to tell.. you they were going to move me... today! I was so distracted yesterday ...that I forgot all about it! And then mom said she hadn't told you so I told... the staff I didn't want to be moved, but Kifune...san said she'd take the shift at the front desk so she... could tell you!" Bel blinked. And then raised an eyebrow.

"...Is it healthy for you to be speaking so quickly? And just because you're drugged up on morphine and can't really feel the pain doesn't mean it's not there, stupid frog. And I don't think either of us want you back in IC only a few hours after you've been let out. I quite like not having to wear those ghastly things." He said, referring to the ugly things he had to wear whenever he entered intensive care. The boy frowned at hearing this, taking his time as he talked this time.

"Sorry... I just thought... you'd be mad at me... for not telling... you." The prince sighed and approached the bed, sitting on the chair next to it and frowning slightly at the worried look he was receiving.

"It's....okay," Ugh! Did the kid _know_ how hard it was for him to say that?! "yeah, I wasn't very happy when your crazy nurse said you'd been moved and hadn't told me, but then she said it was a good thing, because it meant you was all distracted and stuff... so, that's a good thing then... I guess." This hospital seemed to have the ability to make people mushy and strange. Maybe that was why all the staff was so weird.

Fran blinked slightly before relaxing, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"...Thanks, erm, you were right... it's not good for me.... to be doing much at all really.... They let me out because the bleeding has…..stopped for a while now, but it can very easily start again, I can't even...lift anything." Bel couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the boy on the bed as he heard the pitiful tone in his voice, he opened his mouth to say something; maybe say something typically _him,_ to make him feel better, but was interrupted as the door opened and the crazy nurse stepped in.

"Ah! You found it then?" She smiled at the blond as she went over to Fran, checking his vitals and IV's. The green-haired teen smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Kifune-san, you were right... he's not mad." Bel glared slightly at the woman as she grinned at them both.

"Of course not! Anyway, how are you feeling? Is it nice to be out of that horrible place? I know _I'm_ glad you've been moved, I was going crazy from being there, at least I know where they send the depressive staff members now."

"Yeah, I admit it's nice, I have ...a nice view from here, and sempai is here and isn't mad, so.... I feel much better." Kifune smiled at him and nodded cheerfully as she took his blood pressure.

Bel blinked, feeling slightly confused.

"What, you don't work in IC permanently?" The woman smiled at him. _'I wonder if she gets muscle pains from smiling so much.'_

"Of course not! Urgh! You think I'd want to work in _that_ place!? I swear I saw the grim reaper a couple of times!" She shuddered lightly before shaking her head. "Anyway, no, I usually work in the pediatric area, but seeing as Fran is so young they had me assigned as one of his nurses, seeing as I have more knowledge about children than anyone else back there. You know, they're not used to having kids, it was kind of weird..." She looked down and seemed to mutter something to herself as the two teens looked at each other with faces that said they thought she wasn't quite alone in her head, then looked back up suddenly and blinked at them. "...anyway, yeah, I'm going to be Fran's nurse for the next couple of months until he's released, we'll probably move him into the pediatric section in a couple of weeks if the situation allows it." She smiled again before writing things down on the clipboard at the end of the bed and waving. "I'll see you later, okay?" She didn't wait for her patient to answer before turning and leaving the room, an obvious bounce in her step.

"I think the entire staff in this hospital is downright crazy." Bel said in a rather disturbed voice, "I'm sure they'd get along _wonderfully_ with our parents." this earned him light laughter from the boy on the bed, who shook his head slightly and frowned playfully at him.

"You can talk, sempai."

* * *

It had been about a month since the accident, and the weather had gotten colder, December working it's way into the shops as toy factories started working overtime to supply Father Christmas, and people had started walking around with smiles on their faces.

Bel shivered and buried himself deeper into his coat, sticking his tongue out slightly in disgust as he passed through the automatic doors of the hospital, making his way straight to the lifts and up into the pediatric section, where Fran had now taken residence in room 2033.

He entered the room without knocking, seeing the crazy nurse changing his frog's IV. She turned to him and smiled, waving lightly and whispering something that sounded very much like 'Don't go too far, he's still recovering.' as she left, making the prince glare at thin air and force himself to remain calm as he plopped down into one of the chairs in the room, removing his coat and scarf, grinning as he faced Fran who sat propped up by pillows on his bed.

The boy had been making good progress with his recovery, and the nurses now only checked in on him every two hours or so, he could also speak normally again, although he still sometimes had to take short pauses to breath should he speak more than two sentences at a time.

"Some girl from your class worked up the courage to ask what was wrong with you today." The green-haired teen raised an eyebrow in slight worry.

"And what did you tell her?" The blond's grin widened as he answered.

"Ushishi~ I told her you went on a picnic and got lost, then got attacked by a wild tyrannosaur and were currently trying to regain a normal mental pattern at home." Needless to say, Fran's jaw dropped and Bel's grinning increased, still laughing slightly at the memory of the look on the girl's face.

"...you didn't?! Wait, no don't answer that. Did she believe you?" The grin widened, if that was actually possible.

"Yes. Shishishi! You should have seen the look on her face, she looked terrified and started spewing stuff about hoping you'd make a quick recovery!" He got up then, moving over to the wheely table and pushing it over Fran, pulling books and notes out of his backpack.

Bel had taken Fran's education into his own hands the day the boy had complained about catching up at school, immediately badgering Lussuria into giving him all the green eyed angel's English lessons and even going as far as asking -terrorizing- the kids of Fran's class to give him the notes from his other lessons.

For some reason, that day, Lussuria and Natasha had been a lot happier than usual.

* * *

A few days later, as Bel tried to explain to Fran that he was _not_ descended from Hitler, as the man had not been blond and Bel wasn't racist, and that he was _not a crazy madman_, a knock resounded through the hospital room and the door opened, two people entering. One looking nervous at the sight of Belphegor and the other with his permanent 'I don't care' face on, sucking on a lollipop, Fran looked away from his sempai and waved slightly at them.

"Hey Tsuna, Spanner. What's up?"

* * *

Bel lay on his bed back at home. Glaring at the ceiling and realizing that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw knives at it seeing as he wasn't sure how he was going to retrieve them. He glared harder, hoping maybe they'd take fright and fall on their own.

"Stupid Spanner and his boyfriend. Interrupting class." He grumbled to himself some more about stupid blonds and their obsession with robots and idiots with names that sounded like tuna before lifting himself up and exiting his room, glaring at the world as he walked down the hallway towards Squalo's room with the intention of annoying him to take out some of his frustration. Opening the door as he got to it, not bothering to knock. Why would he? He's a prince after all.

"Oi Squalo, the prince is bo-" And he stopped, frozen to the spot as he stared with wide eyes at the scene before him. "Holy shit. And you tease _me_ about being gay!" He then slammed the door closed, ignoring the look of horror on both of his adoptive brothers face's as they tried to disentangle themselves from their previous lip-lock, grasping desperately for their shirts.

Bel stood in the hallway for a moment before shaking his head, trying to get rid of the image currently engraved in his mind. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of them, wanting to be able to share that kind of intimacy with a certain green haired boy. He sighed and shook his head again, walking down the stairs and grabbing a coat.

"I'm going for a walk!" He yelled as he left, not waiting for Lussuria's happy response.

* * *

Fran frowned as Spanner and Tsuna left, staring down at the school work scattered on his table and feeling a slight pang in his chest as he thought of Bel, bringing his hand up to his heart and wondering why the hell he kept getting these weird sensations. He looked up as Kifune entered the room and smiled at him, moving over to check his IV and take his blood pressure.

"...Kifune-san?" She blinked at him questioningly, silently asking him to continue. "I...keep getting these pains in my chest, but they don't really hurt... it's kind of weird, I don't know how to describe it..." He looked down with another frown, feeling stupid for saying it, it was probably just his ribs getting better or something. The nurse raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling softly at him.

"Say, does it tend to happen whenever you're around people, or if you think about someone?" the recovering boy looked at her confusedly before thinking back on it, he'd never really payed attention, but now that she mentioned it... he nodded uncertainly, receiving a reassuring smile in response.

"And does it tend to happen around someone in particular?" He blinked as he realized that every time it happened he'd been around or thinking about Bel.

"...Yes?" What did that have to do with it though? Was Bel making him ill or something? He panicked slightly then. That would mean he wouldn't be able to see his sempai again! His chest clenched again, much more this time and he actually felt like crying. He was pulled away from his thoughts as Kifune asked another question.

"And do you enjoy being with this person? Do they make you feel better, even by just being there?" There was no hesitation what-so-ever in Fran's voice as he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, of course." The nurse smiled once more, straightening up and looking down at Fran, a fake distressed expression painted on her face.

"Well honey, I'm afraid to tell you you have a disease hospitals can't cure." Fran eyes widened in panic again. _'What?! But I was recovering so well! I don't want to die! I want to be able to spend more time with sempai!!' _He then noticed the soft smile had returned, blinking slowly as he was diagnosed.

"Congratulations Fran. You have a crush." And the boy had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

**A.N: So? Please tell me if you think I'm going too fast. And also, does anyone know if the number 20 is assigned to anyone? I'd like to know who I've paired Ryohei with XD. I don't really have much else to say. Except if any of you have cooking suggestions, please feel free to tell me or give me ideas ^^ I like exploring new things :3 and my mother enjoys being a test subject lol. **


End file.
